


Surrender

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Detector meets his Waterloo. Archiving a quick song based drabble originally published on October 30th 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

The door creaked on its hinges and a faint sliver of yellow light fell on Inspector Detector's face. His eyes opened and met those of Rex Racer.

"Rex?" Detector sat up, pulling the comforter around his body. "What's wrong?"

Rex fiddled with the cotton fabric of his pyjama pants in one hand, not making eye contact with Detector, "I--had a nightmare."

"Huh?" Detector was incredulous, Rex was practically a fully grown man at nineteen.

"I--I had a nightmare. About Pinelli. About the races--a-about--" Rex's voice cracked.

"Christ--I--hold on." Detector groped for an undershirt where he had thrown one beside his bed. He pulled it on. 

Rex was staring at the ground in the doorway.

"Do-do you want to come in and talk about it?" Detector asked.

Rex shook his head.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rex looked up and met Detector's eyes, "Can I sleep in here?"

Detector balked. "I--" he tried to reason with himself. It wasn't necessarily an unreasonable request. Over the course of the last year Rex had been through hell and back, it was hard to deny him so small a comfort. Detector managed to smile. "Y-yeah." He scooted to the other side of the bed and pulled the comforter back.

Rex smiled stiffly. "Th-thank you, Inspector."

He slid under the comforter and lay on his side, faced away from Detector. Detector watched the ceiling until he could head the low regular breaths of sleep coming from Rex. He chanced a look at the boy. He had rolled over, and Detector could make out deep lines of worry around his brows and mouth in the moonlight from the window.

-

As the first rays of sunlight bathed Detector's face in a familiar light he clenched his eyes shut and leaned deeper into the heavy warmth that was embracing him from behind.

Detector's eyes snapped open. 

Rex had, at some point in the night, rolled closer to Detector and was now spooning him, still very much asleep. Detector became agonizingly aware of the how thin his boxers were, and felt suddenly very naked. He could feel his heart pounding heavily.

Rex's arms tightened against his chest and the younger man shifted his body in his sleep. His skin was warm and soft where it met the skin of Detector's arms.

"I am a man of principles." Detector thought vaguely to himself, "It's very fortunate for Rex that I am--otherwise I could--surrender to my instinctual reactions in this situation and--"

"Feels nice--" Rex mumbled. He was starting to awaken.

"Though," Detector thought as Rex shifted against him again, "There have been many great men throughout history who--" Rex's right foot gently wrapped against Detector's ankle, "--Were forced to surrender in tight spots and--" Rex shifted his hips slightly, "--even Napoleon eventually surrendered at Waterloo. Who am I to try and outlive the inevitable when history always repeats--"

Detector was so busy chewing on his lower lip that he didn't notice Rex's eyes had opened. Rex moved his hips forward against Detector's rear. The feeling of Rex's erection against him sent Detector shooting from his reverie. "--I-I-I surrender!"


End file.
